


On the other side of the border

by Straj



Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 93
Words: 17,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The action takes place on the border between the two worlds. Right on the border is a police station that protects the two worlds from penetrating each other.<br/>Of all the known characters will be only Mick and and pair all sorts of useful types.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sluts

On the other side of the border  
All the girls-Sluts!  
Who's on long hikes,  
Not afraid of challenges, weather,  
In armor and armor  
Speeding on a spirited horse?  
Who in shining armor,  
Furiously ringing the girth,  
Protects the world everywhere?  
Who flies all around,  
And one of the towers frees  
Prisoners now girls?  
Who's got the sword of damask,  
Who is calling for a feat of arms,  
Death defying?  
On the other side of the border  
Strange is happening.


	2. Borderlands

Mick saw many sites and many of the streets where these sites were, but that he saw for the first time.

The whole street from one side overgrown with wild thorns, cherry, Wisteria, hawthorn. All the plants in their solidity were two-meter high barbed fence and on the other hand, abandoned houses, dumps and just on the far edge of the street, dimly flickering signs of bars.

Mick opened the glass door, abundantly covered with dust of centuries, entered the building and found himself on the threshold... a long smoky room, where were two dozen men in various attire.  
\- Hey! - uncertainly greeted Mick.  
\- Welcome to Borderland,- from wall separated the dark-haired man of years of forty in a filthy cloak, - I told you what we're doing here?  
\- Only in General terms...  
\- Well, then sit down for guys. Now the meeting begins. And by the way, my name is Saul, - a man moved to the far wall. Mick approached the group of men and found that they all sit on long wooden benches. Mick sat on the edge and prepared to listen.

\- So here we go. - Saul developed on the wall of a large tactical map, — we have a problem on this and on the other side of the border. Saul started to point pen on colored spots painted on the map, — This world trying to get there, and that — here. Split into pairs and go to patrol the fence. With a beginner I will go. Is everyone clear?  
The peaceful hum was his answer. Those present began to stand up and go, filling the room with hum of voices. Soon all dispersed, and Saul went up to Mick`s.  
\- Come with me. Will show you what and how in our kitchen going on.  
\- It is difficult to work for?  
\- No. It seemed difficult, but then you get used and begins... well actually it all began...


	3. The History   Cerises Hood

Here's a peaceful city,  
Crossing of streets,  
And the dark ivy...  
And then a trail  
That leads into the woods.  
And there in the weave of trails  
There is a hut.  
There lives a lady,  
Poor, miserable, lonely.  
And it leads to one road.  
And then one day the girl went,  
She wanted to bring  
The old lady old  
Cake and butter.

The snow was falling,  
The trail was well-trodden  
Somewhere she was.  
And the sun from the sky  
Between the branches looked  
Dim.  
The girl went to her grandmother,  
The basket she had with her,  
In the red coat  
And the handkerchief.  
The girl runs light.  
Suddenly, in front of...  
Snowdrift or a wolf.  
And panties  
The stream flowed.  
So bad suddenly  
The girl was,  
She pants were crap .  
But here at my grandma she.

And five ten  
Years have passed.  
And the girl again goes,  
But it's summer.  
And she's already beautiful.  
Complete with her basket.  
Butter, bread, bottle of Chablis,  
Shrimp, chicken and grapes.  
And to meet her would be every happy.  
But here's something to clear in the meadow  
Her wolf was caught.  
She asked as his wife?  
What he said,  
She has long  
He rested on the damp soil.  
He's a widower.  
She cried:  
— Finally!  
And sat down to talk to him,  
About this and that.  
And dream.

Then they ate the basket,  
And to kiss five times in time,  
And a couple of times to cuddle.  
And even...

But nine months  
Girl  
Wolf brought in a diaper.  
Beauty daughter.  
Called Cerises.  
And began to live happily ever after.  
And his daughter  
EDUCATE!


	4. Borderlands

\- It just seems that the poor girl is the werewolf,- began to explain to Saul Mick`s, — actually, probably mixed up some good coach who knows the tale...  
\- Of course, if the family of little red riding hood wolves it was the family curse, there is nothing surprising in the fact that some guy named wolf, a wolf or just taking over the rental of the wolf mask, was able to seduce Red riding Hood, — summed up Mick.  
\- Spot on, — glad Saul, — but, as I understand, the story is unprovable.  
\- In the tale of another lumberjack,- was reminded Mick.  
\- The woodcutter from the accounts reset is also impossible, - î agreed Saul,- but it seems the old one was?  
\- Maybe he was a pedophile, — Mick smiled, — or simply voluptuous son of a bitch?  
\- Everything can be... -set up Saul,- and that she went on.


	5. The History Cedar Wood

Comrade Pinocchio was carved from wood!

A puppet of capitalism vigorous!

He sticks his out,

As from the womb of the parent oak!

And Papaleo was a craftsman!

Say no to the DNA helix,shavings strewed.

Annual rings —the signs of leaky condoms.

What not to have to spend money,

To log the proletariat to do!

Came Pinocchio,oak body! brains clean!

Intellectual nonsense he listened to the Trotskyist cricket!

Was zamorachivat Gad silly! he chirped in a scientific way!

But there rose up Pinocchio And a heavy hammer

he smashed a creeping intellectual!

And went the proletariat oak right in the world.

Vices and luxury.and in the swamp of petty-bourgeois

Spud fairy-a relic of the past!

Instead of fighting for the rights of the tree!

gave birth to a fairy baby

And left tree of Pinocchio,

The roots he put in the swamp of petty-bourgeois.


	6. Borderlands

\- What say you? — asked Saul.  
-Well, - Mick shrugged, — it's funny. Wood wooden boy begat girl. Though, maybe, actually, they are not wooden.  
\- In what sense?  
\- I mean, what can this some kind of rare disease, a type of nerve palsy.  
-Well,- Saul thought,- most likely, you're right.  
\- And noses they have family. They say that the long nose was Cyrano de Bergerac, but added that there was a certain Pinocchio Sanchez, who as a result of smashing the nose, was fastened a wooden.  
\- And you, I see, - savvy smiled Saul.  
-Of course,- grinned Mick,- I read a lot.  
\- And now for the most mysterious story in our area.


	7. The History   Blondie Locks

This forest was the last piece of the old forest that stretched across the plain, until humans appeared and began to build the house.  
In it grew a huge spruce with black pine needles, gnarled branches, rugged bark, thick oak trees with rotten heartwood, sinister elms.

And in the middle of the forest, right behind a huge peat bog, stuck a wet hill, which adjoined a low hut, built of peeled spruce trunks, the cracks between which were stuffed gray moss. On the roof were green with small trees and grass grew.

In the hut was inhabited by bears. But not simple, and fabulous. Although, the particular fabulousness they were not worth a penny. Papa bear was huge, had a shiny black coat with a brownish tint, sharp claws, which he could get us a deer, and sharp teeth. Mama bear was smaller, reddish fur, blunt claws, and the bear is fluffy black, the skin like velvet. And of all the fabulous gadgets for the bears were following — they walked on their hind legs, lived in a hut and ate from plates. All.

And once in this in the forest wandered a sweet little girl. Her name was lost for centuries, and it stuck — Goldilocks. Really, her hair fell in Golden curls, her eyes were blue like a spring sky, upturned nose... Wonder Goldilocks went into the forest. There's nothing, except spiders and mosquitoes. However, there is still the toadstools and the toadstool grew. But Goldilocks adventure loved and have gone, father, mother not obeying, although there were parents, this baby — history is silent.

And so she walked into the forest and walked along a trail winding. And so she walked, walked and got lost. And got into the black swamp. And was wearing her azure gown with ruffles and frills, and white shoes. And while she was crawling around the swamp, lost shoes, dress tore, the mosquitoes had bitten her...  
And then she got to a clearing and sees a hut stands. And in came Goldilocks in that cabin, there he beheld the huge pine table and three cups on it. And Goldilocks sat on the first chair. And was the chair of the pine stump is made. Strong was the tree stump, broad and massive. And looked at him Goldilocks as the caterpillar on the leaf. And Goldilocks moved to the second chair; and he was made from an oak stump. He was first a little wider, but lower. Did not like it Goldilocks. But the third chair, fabricated from birch stump that was her taste. Sat on it and the girl looked at the plate. Anything edible and not seen. And then she got off the stool, walked over to the closet, opened the door, everything edible from there, pulled out and ate, and then went into the bedroom.  
First the bed was massive and huge. Not very cosy. The second bed is smaller, but also not so hot. And the third Goldilocks NAP and fell asleep.

She woke up after ten hours and went home.  
And she became a frequent visitor to the cabin.  
Not every day but once in three months went.

And the bears, finding a ravaged closet, very surprised, but while they roamed all odours have dissipated. And the bears decided to catch the unknown thief. But as they tried, no they were not lucky. A thief came when they weren't home. But one day everything changed...

Goldilocks came into the hut, and I must say that it is filled with femininity and beauty was that all the guys she was banging. Then she went into the hut and saw bears there. And the bears saw her. And the father bear was already an old, grizzled hair had grown, and the bear became a handsome bear. And inflamed they love to Goldilocks because she was a miracle as well. They kicked the bear out the door and started talking to Goldilocks, jokes to tell Yes to buy it. And so over jokes laughed that much as the walls shook and the swamp trembled.  
Late night Goldilocks left the hospitable hut and returned to the city. And the next day she popped up married to a local count, and nine months later gave birth to a pretty girl with Golden hair named Blondie.

Here and fairy tales end, and who listened, maybe now and burgers to eat.


	8. Borderlands

-Really bears nothing to do with it — sadly said Saul.  
\- Clearly, — said Mick, — where Goldilocks was?  
\- From the side of the Fence.  
\- So maybe the bears weren't there? Maybe Goldilocks was somewhere stoned and got drunk, and went on the rampage? — Mick looked at Saul`s .  
\- Maybe. She's even recently thumps on terrible! Count around the prowl, looking for her, and she goes beyond the fence and...  
\- Indulges in debauchery...  
\- What else! When we caught her the first time, so she is half-naked drunk — such a tale told about her two bears -- one with an athletic figure and black as well, and the second is a little heavyset and gray-haired... with her time, and did not want to leave...  
\- So, she's allegedly slept with bears, — Mick smiled, — strange things are happening.  
\- And scary, now let's go...


	9. The History  Mira`s Shards

The virgin in the Mirror looked  
No time to look back,  
How she became pregnant.  
Ola-La! Ola-La!  
Became pregnant!

Virgo looked in the Mirror,  
Her and the guys wanted,  
Kissing, Milavitsa.  
Ola-La! Ola-La!  
Kissing, Milavitsa!

Virgin Mirror-liked  
With soap surface of the soap,  
As will press.  
Ola-La! Ola-La!  
How will press!

The virgin kissed the Mirror,  
And it was so pressed,  
And her tummy is growing.  
Ola-La! Ola-La!  
Everything grows!

She gave birth to a girl,  
Put on a diaper;  
Virgo looks in the Mirror.  
Ola-La! Ola-La!  
All looks!

The Mirror maiden said:  
— You saw, I gave birth!  
You — magic glass.  
Ola-La! Ola-La!  
Magic glass!

Give me money for the baby,  
Give me money for diapers,  
Lots and lots of money.  
Ola-La! Ola-La!  
Money.

The mirror was embarrassed,  
And suddenly evaporated;  
And remained a virgin with the child.  
Ola-La! Ola-La!  
With a baby and a diaper!


	10. Borderlands

\- You really believe that nonsense about the mirror? — Mick grinned.  
\- No, of course not, - replied Saul, - someone left tried.  
\- Immaculate conception goes...  
\- Yeah, but it's suspicious. In this case, we have at least six more... of the immaculate conception.  
\- Means, it is necessary to take the shotgun and watch ...  
\- A sensible suggestion, - endorsed Saul, — there are not enough hands. Even princes like hot cakes.  
\- Then let's do it, — summed up Mick.


	11. The Story Kitty Cheshire

The Cheshire Cat  
Girlfriend  
Yes not that!

Advise The Cat  
Replace it with that!

The Cheshire Cat  
There is an apartment,  
Yes not that!

Advise The Cat  
Replace it with that!

The Cheshire Cat  
Have a car,  
Yes not that!

Advise The Cat  
Replace it with that!

The Cheshire Cat  
Have a smile,  
Yes not that!

Advise The Cat  
Replace it with that!

The Cheshire Cat  
Daughter is,  
But this is the one!


	12. Borderlands

\- This Kitty... She is the kitten? — asked Mick.  
\- If, - Saul gave a wry smile,- is the girl. The man with the smile of the Cheshire Cat, with the ability to evaporate in the air and cat-like laziness.  
\- But as far as I remember, in the tale of a cat's girlfriend was not.  
\- No, but there were many, many innocent and not-so females, - asked Saul.  
\- I think the cat had violated any of them? - with horror in his voice asked Mick, - bastard Horny!  
\- Do not know,- Saul threw up his hands,- but the human being turned out...  
\- Curiouser and curiouser...


	13. The story Siren von Boo

Mermaid in the stones played,  
Shells, corals were collected;  
But the Ghost of a dead guy  
Suddenly fell on the stones.

\- Oh, sweet Virgo girl!  
Maybe you even happy!  
\- He said; but can't hear the mermaid...  
She has not been too bad.

— You're so beautiful,  
In the sky the moon!  
You are so majestic,  
As in the sea wave!

I kiss you in this moment!  
\- The Ghost said to the mermaid's lips were pressed;  
Mermaid on the rock was sitting, tail wiggling.  
She felt the poor guy.

He merged in arms  
With a careless mermaid.  
And in this moment their love  
Eternal.

Mermaid in a month eggs laid  
And wonderful children she gave birth to,  
But all was lost in the depths of the sea,  
Leaving the mermaid with a baby one.

A girl named Sirena von Boo.  
Ghost on the rocks I call.  
— Come on, dad, answer me quickly!  
Who and where have you done children?


	14. Borderlands

\- Yes?! — Even Mick sat down on a mossy stone, — and this happens? And how do mermaids reproduce? Eggs lay?  
\- Do not know, do not know, — the crooked grinned Saul, - we this Ghost has a lot of time looking for.  
\- Do you have haunted houses there?  
\- Too much — was troubled Saul, — and all will not ask, and at night the guys in these houses afraid to work...  
\- Lay it on me, said Mick, standing up, — I'm going to find this Ghost.  
\- And will not be frightened? — asked Saul.  
\- No,- grinned Mick.


	15. The History Vandals Doubloon

\- My dad was a pirate  
He robbed ships,  
When he died,  
Its buried in the waves.

But suddenly he woke up  
On the ship, on the deck...  
Around only algae comfort  
Created and...

My dad understood  
Not a fool,  
He'll forever be here...  
The ship "Black Dutchman" name.

But before he was married  
The Voodoo priestess — Castanet.  
Upon learning of the death of his,  
She died giving birth to me.

And here I am — Vandal Doubloons,  
The Ghost pirate's daughter.  
Now I will Rob you.  
And to the point! And to the point!


	16. Borderlands

\- Are you sure you're still here and the pirates travel? — asked in surprise Mick.  
\- Sure, — said Saul, — what's more, up until the day before yesterday in the vicinity saw Jack Sparrow.  
\- And what is this doing here?  
\- Is the boat looking for.  
-?


	17. History  Kiyomi Hancerli

My father  
Faceless and lonely,  
As in the sky star.

 

Youkai settled  
in the village.  
Chilling fear

 

Mind lose...  
The face of someone else's  
Under the mask.

The virgin prayed  
In the temple. Mask  
Fell. A rustle.

 

Virgo lost his mind,  
Gave birth to me  
Under the Sakura white.

 

Moonlit night  
I had read a scream.  
The crying of a child beautiful.

 

I have no face  
Legacy Noperapon.  
As I face change

 

I will discover the beautiful faces,  
And take, plucked  
Moonlight Sakura.


	18. Borderlands

\- ...do you even Japanese ghosts?  
\- There are all... — and Godzilla, and monsters of all sorts...  
\- Yes, - Mick leaned against the trunk of the tree.  
\- Why?  
\- Because it's kind of funny, because I love Godzilla!


	19. The History   Spectra Vandergast

\- Oh, God, what a Ghost!  
\- Sighed the Ghost ladies.  
— He is so handsome and transparent,  
And the hint of its unique,

— The lady moaned  
And in the hands of the Ghost fell.  
\- Holy shit! — said the neighbors,  
— These ghosts insolent!

— Day and night... night  
Chain their shift.  
And the noise from them and the thunder...  
It is simply impossible to work.

And the ghosts in the kiss merged  
And the child they got.  
My father, the king, the Princess mother  
Spectrum von Der Geist — lady-in-waiting.


	20. Borderlands

\- Well, it should be no problem... — said Mick.  
\- ...maybe nothing, but I never heard that ghosts are bred, - replied Saul.  
\- Everything can happen, — said Mick, — even the night day not switch.  
\- Yeah. You are not warned when sent?  
\- About what? - had asked Mick, — said, "Mick, go to the guys on the edge of the area and help than you can."  
\- That's it,- Saul grinned, - while you will not help, you never get out.  
\- It's like?  
\- And that's it. We'll have to live in some castle.  
\- Incredible,- laughed Mick, — all my life I wanted to live in the castle. Why at the castle? Maybe I would prefer a cabin or a haunted house?  
\- Actually, we'll arrange where would be the place.  
\- Well.  
\- Four hours until day's end, and I'll take you to the nearest, according to rumors, the empty house... Try to survive the night.  
\- Understand so that the house enjoys a bad reputation?  
\- Exactly.  
\- As you please.


	21. The History Draculaura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All now know that the daughter of Dracula, Mavis and her lover Jonathan was born Sonny.  
> But not everyone knows that the count managed to have a second daughter.  
> And it happened so.

I

 

Hungary. 1834

 

Dracula

 

I am full of energy!  
I'm young and rich!  
But I would give it  
All for eternal love!  
Alas!  
It's not for me,  
After all, I can live with lovers of virgins,  
Defying  
Death!  
Amendment  
Genesis!  
But on this night  
Go  
Find  
Love you  
Let not eternal,  
But still...

Dressed in a dark suit and goes to town.

II

 

In the city. Dracula comes to a dinner party of a local rich man and sees a lovely girl.

 

Dracula

 

About marvelous light!  
You are beautiful!

 

Girl

 

I'm embarrassed.  
Who are you?

 

Dracula

 

A widower,  
With a baby daughter.

 

Girl

 

What a pity.  
But I will not replace her mother.

 

Dracula

 

To try  
You can.

 

Girl

 

Are you rich?

 

Dracula

 

There is a castle,  
And possessions  
Five villages.

 

Girl  
sigh of relief

 

Changes this business  
All.  
I agree.  
Now father we ask.

III

 

After five weeks, the couple sit in his castle and cradling a black-haired baby.

 

Wife

 

Who the mother was  
Baby this?

 

Dracula

 

I don't remember.  
Dues twenty years...  
Ago I loved a girl.  
Alas.  
Cruel fate was tried,  
She left the world of shadows,  
Leaving me baby  
Laura.

 

Wife

 

Baby so good,  
In eyes wide open  
Soul  
Lit.  
And adult view  
Her clothing betrays this.  
We let a lot of light  
In such a gloomy castle!

 

Dracula

 

No.

 

Wife

 

What a recluse you!

IV

 

Dracula's Castle. Forty years later.

 

Dracula

 

She's gone.  
Went to the heavenly temple.  
I again one.

 

Laura

 

ASU-ASU!  
Dad!  
Don't cry.  
And my mother where?

 

Dracula

 

The mother is not.  
Faded in her eyes that wondrous light.

 

Laura

 

Mom died?

 

Dracula

 

Yes

 

Laura

 

You ate her?

 

Dracula

 

No.  
I loved her.

 

Laura

 

I do not understand,  
Why mom left so suddenly?  
And why can't I see her again?

 

Dracula

 

You're still a baby!  
You can't understand  
Such a complex concept!

V

 

2015\. Night. Cemetery Of Budapest. A thin girl in suit Japanese lolita glumly sitting on a tombstone. Next stands a man in a suit.

 

Dracula

 

Laura!  
Don't disgrace us rod!  
Take at least a litre of blood in his mouth!

 

Laura

 

How disgusting  
Your blood!  
I'd rather eat five tomatoes.

 

Dracula

 

And don't come to the castle!

 

Laura

 

This is my house!

 

Dracula

 

Possible.  
But now there's a hotel!  
And business our...  
Rotten we'll rule the minds.  
But you spoil everything.  
Blood do not drink...  
But spoil.  
Go!

 

Laura  
with the call

 

Well, leave!  
In a coffin  
I saw your hotel.

jumps off the gravestone and runs away

 

Dracula  
seeing view

 

The hussy!  
Well, wait a minute,  
Wait for me!

turns into bat and flies away.

 

The END


	22. Borderlands

\- So you now live in this house? — Mick said the black-haired girl.  
\- Yes. My dad took me from the castle out, is that it was bent, but I got a lot of people lives. Rather, in the house that is home to many interesting personalities...  
\- Generally great, - Mick sighed and went up the creaky stairs to the second floor, and from there to the attic, where, in fact, was the shelter for the next few days.  
The loft was clean and cozy.  
The entire room held a large bed with carved legs, covered with white sheet and red blanket. On wooden walls darkened from bright rectangles of posters or pictures taken by previous tenant.  
To clean an oak floor, near the front door stood a few old blood stains.  
On the door were old scratches.  
The attic window looked out onto an abandoned cemetery, namely the knotty creaky wood of unknown species.

\- Dinner in the room! — squeaked a voice at the door.  
Mick opened the door. In the hallway stood a typical zombie.  
\- Dinner in the room! — repeated typical zombie.  
-Thank you, - Mick dropped him into the room.  
While he trudged to the table, Mick looked under the covers of the dishes. Now he didn't know what to do — laugh or cry.  
\- Stewed rats!  
\- Bat in a sauce of spicy wood mushroom!  
\- Fatty the cream of Spanish moss!  
\- Sorry, dear, — said Mick, — I'm afraid my stomach is not accustomed to such delights of the local cuisine, so I am asking it to clean up. I will have dinner elsewhere.

No sooner had the zombies to turn around and go back, the door opened and on the threshold appeared a Saul.  
\- Phew! Done! As you already know! — Saul blurted out, — there is nothing to eat. Get ready. Let's go to the tavern.  
\- I hope there will be there.  
\- I promise you, - smiled Saul.


	23. The Story  Jennifer Long

"TRADITIONAL CHINESE DISHES COOKED ON an open FIRE" — read a sign on a tavern. And the name of the tavern - Jilun

\- What awaits us here? — asked Mick, nudging the door open.  
\- Delicious food, — have confidently answered Saul, - and an interesting story.  
\- Look, — Mick smiled.

***

 

Once on the fertile slopes of mount Tangshan peasants were digging the ground, thinking to plant a vegetable garden here, and found a large oval object, like an egg.  
\- Lew! — said one of the peasants, - don't you think that this egg?  
\- Woo! This is of course the egg! - cried Lew, who was also deaf in both ears.  
\- So I say that this egg. Let's eat!  
\- No, Fox, — Lew said that even though he was deaf in both ears, but its benefits have never failed we, - will get to the Emperor.  
\- Well, — agreed Wu.

They with great labour dug a stone egg, loaded on a cart and taken to the capital. There they sold and returned home.

It took many, many years.

Emperors changed.

Wars happened.

And all lay an egg in the stone garden of the Imperial Palace.

And then one day the whole Palace was awakened by unusual noise. All scared and armed with swords and spears, quietly looked out into the garden. There on a perfectly smooth sand surface was rushing someone narrow green body.  
\- The spirit or man! — shouted the Emperor.  
\- Shh!!! — toward the Emperor flew a burst of fire; and the people saw Cilona — a large green dragon with silver eyes.  
And the dragon saw the people in the crowd he considered the young daughter of the Emperor. The dragon roared, lunged, grabbed the Emperor's daughter and disappeared in the dark sky.  
And disappeared the Emperor's daughter.  
A lot of people went in search of her, but none of them was able to find her.  
Aged Emperor with grief and soon died.

It took many, many years.  
And one day came down from the mountain Tangshan unusual girl. all scales, with lime eyes and in traditional dress, and she asked:  
\- Where's my grandpa?  
But he said nothing, just took a picture on her cell phone and posted to Instagram. And about the strange girl the whole world knew. And her name is Jennifer long. And she is the daughter of a dragon and the daughter of the Emperor Anma.

***

 

\- Interesting story! - said Mick, partaking of the rice.  
\- Yes, like a fairy tale, - said Saul.  
\- China, - smiled Mick.


	24. Borderlands

\- Now I'll take you to your personal haunted house, - said Saul, when they left the diner.  
\- Well, - answered Mick, — I just need to make friends with the local inhabitants...  
\- Yes. It will be best.  
\- Because I can...  
\- Not exactly, — said Saul, - fight, fight, but stay alive...  
\- Well, — reassured him Mick — I like it here, so I want to know more.  
\- I love your enthusiasm, - Saul patted Mick`s on the shoulder,- tomorrow let's find you a weapon, and clothes... and everything...  
\- ...I officially adopted in your company...


	25. The History  Bonita Femur

Mick could not sleep. He heard unusual song, echoes of which had penetrated through cracks in the wooden walls. Sweet languid melody of this song seemed to be enveloped by a veil of Mick`s acute anguish.  
Mick finally broke down and went in search of the contractor. He pulled on his jeans, shoved his feet into boots, grabbed the revolver, flashlight and walked along the creaky floorboards towards the music.

\- I had a dream today  
The city is bathed in lights...  
I thought it was my homeland,  
But alas, it was just a dream.

Rustling wind  
In the treetops  
You didn't bring me calm,  
But broke my wings...

Mick entered the room. There hung something large and very bright. It was bright in the light of the flashlight.  
\- Put out the light, - said the voice, — and I can't sniff.  
\- Why hide the light? — asked Mick.  
\- I'm trying to sleep, — said the voice — that's the first the woolen blanket will lull yourself and a song will form.  
\- You're a big mole?  
-No, - replied the voice, - I am a butterfly!  
\- Yes well?! - don't think so Mick.  
\- And now I'll tell you.

Dark night  
Someone was driving  
On a deserted highway.  
Suddenly by the light  
Headlights saw  
Something terrible  
In the thick darkness.

It's black  
Flew like a fast  
Meteor.  
Flew,  
Village  
Ate  
Further well-fed flies.

But he saw two  
The shot then rang out.  
This is a monster fast crap.  
Black, long  
And eyes were burning red.  
These two scared,  
Faster than the wind flew away.

It was a terrible horror.  
This is my dad flew.  
And his people in fright  
The man — moth called.  
Dad ate that will  
And once that's the case,  
He's in the graveyard here  
The skeleton gave him.

I do not know,  
What happened there?  
But exactly after a year  
I flew to her father.  
I am the skeleton, but  
Only the top,  
Bottom I — moth.  
And my name is Bonita.  
My fate is so cruel!

 

\- This is all very interesting — yawn Mick, - but you're keeping me awake.  
\- All right, - Bonita agreed, — I'll sing to myself.  
\- Thanks, — thanked Mick and went home. There he fell into bed and slept soundly


	26. Borderlands

— I see you already made friends with the inhabitants, — said Saul the next morning, when Mick came into the station, — today you have a difficult job.  
— Yes, — said Mick, — what do I do?  
— You need to go to a Protected meadow to shorten the local gang. They are rampant, just the horror of some kind.  
\- Okay, - Mick held out his hand for the card, - I need card, and then I to you can't get there.  
— I'll take you there, but I warn you, ending with them till night, and then...  
— ... I am alive not coming back, - is finished Mick.  
\- I'm glad we understand each other, - grinned Saul.

On a reserved meadow floated a lot of people — horned, four-legged and bright. Saul left Mick`s near the hazel Bush.  
— Have a good look, and then catch and read lectures, but do not start them myself, they are very violent.  
-All right, - Mick nodded.

Saul left. About half an hour about Bush tripped girl with a pink Mohawk on his head and small horns.  
— Oops! - said Mick, appearing next, - who do we see?  
— I — Gilda Goldstag, create, you from patrol, right? Try to catch up with me!  
— Me, — lazily grinned Mick, - now you sit and tell me the story about what drove you to such a life.  
— Yes without problems.


	27. The History  Gildy Goldstag

Once the king Evrisfey  
My dad, the mighty Hercules  
Went to Keeney  
My mom to catch and deliver  
In Mycenae.  
My dad is the son of Zeus,  
The mighty Hercules for three years  
For my mom chased,  
So long no one could  
Looking for a lady.  
After he caught  
My mom,  
But both are tired...  
On the grass lay down and both fell asleep.  
Artemis appeared,  
First angry  
Then laughed, and the mystery of the great  
My dad in the dream suddenly knew.  
When he woke up, Hercules dad mom  
In Mycenae took, well, after  
Let go... And run, the mother ran  
Back to Artemis.  
And after nine months I was born.  
Similar body to the Pope,  
But with horns.  
Skilled in running and I love nature.  
And here's a story about my life  
And the daddy with mum.


	28. Borderlands

— Clearly, — said Mick, — everything is with you, young lady, okay! But to be hurt is not necessary. Go back home and try not to vandalize!  
— Thank you patrol! — the little girl squeaked and vanished.

Mick made a note in Notepad, and before he had time to raise their heads before him stopped four purple legs. Mick looked up. Before him stood a girl centaur. Her horse body was a purple, human — white shirt and a red jacket, blue-green hair — black cylinder.   
— Who are you? — asked Mick.  
— I — Avia Trotter! — proudly announced the creation.  
\- Ah, - said the puzzled Mick, - sit down then and tell your story.  
— Now, - the girl is the centaur sank gracefully onto the grass.


	29. The History  Avia Trotter

Centaurs were grazing on emerald meadows  
Uncountable herd of Beautiful Dionysus.  
A lot of them were grazing on the grass, some swam,  
Someone was lying, resting in the shade of the trees.  
The sun shone in the azure of heaven,  
Dooley brothers Borea, clouds dispersing.  
It was quiet, quiet, when suddenly  
The sky is overshadowed by the black cloud,  
And herds of Dionysus suddenly  
Mere monsters... these were  
Harpies evil; dived straight at the herd  
And began to kidnap young people.

Stood on there hooves the centaur black,  
And he rushed to rescue his daughter from the clutches  
Bloodthirsty harpies; he knocked down one  
The improvised spear and pressed her  
Wing heavy hoof.  
Here the harpy cried out softly:  
— Let me go the mighty centaur,  
I will no longer fly to you!  
Looked at her centaur  
And fell in love; and in nine  
Months I was born.  
I am a centaur, but the wings from harpies  
I got; so ended my tale.


	30. Borderlands

— Well, — said Mick, and made a note in Notepad — well you're lucky...

When he looked up, it appeared that centavr fled, and in its place appeared a very strange guy dressed in red shirt, blue jeans and boots. He looked like a man, but his head was bullish.

— Minotaur? — asked Mick and saw that boy's eyes poured by blood.  
\- Hey, I didn't mean to hurt you! — tried to appeal to the voice of reason Mick, but failed.

Saved him only that he very quickly climbed a tree.

— Hey, buddy! I am from a Border Patrol and it would be better if you stop snort and tell another sob story.  
— Now I will break the tree and I'll kill you — promised the guy.  
— Then I'd have to shoot you, — said Mick, — the choice is yours.  
\- Okay,- the guy sat under a tree and started the legend


	31. The History  Manny Taur

My dad was born, they say, was the Royal family.  
The Lord of the seas, Poseidon, the passion of the Queen inspired a fatal  
To the bull that he sent her from the depths.  
And gave birth to Pacify — Queen dad, one day  
At the time of the spring storms, but the stepfather of the father  
Locked him in the labyrinth and became,  
Bringing sacrifices to him.  
My dad was not against,  
He lived alone in the maze is excellent,  
The inputs and outputs it is caulked,  
Left one to sacrifice to him fell.  
But after a time the Pope suddenly  
Wanted girlfriend to get hold of yourself.  
Was it from a girl in a maze driven,  
King Minos, to look for the one that heart  
Could be; but Parks was unknown  
The horror of his situation, and he, with a groan, wandering  
Through the maze by will of destiny became the place of his abode.  
Well, one day... I had a ray of hope.  
The maiden entered his gloomy vaults  
And loved, but not for long.  
Because Theseus was, damn him forever!  
Daddy was killed with his fist, mom took him...  
After traces of my mother disappeared.  
I was born in a dark stable in the Northern wilderness,  
Wasn't shining on me a star  
Yes and to me the gods did not come down.  
And now I am the terrible evil Minotaur!  
And all will stomp and raise the horns!


	32. Borderlands

\- Oh, bloody hell, - said Mick, making notes is clearly something unflattering about Minotaur, — what's your name, hero?  
— Manny Taur, — proudly said the guy and left.

-Wow,- Mick settled on a branch and began looking around.

In the distance loomed the creepy castle, then it was getting dark scary forest... grey, but then at the bottom asked:  
— Excuse me if I lean against this tree, it will not fall?  
— No, probably — Mick looked down; there was a guy that resembled the Indian, only a long-dead and partially decomposed. It is true that the representative had long hair with red and yellow strands, a tail, gray skin, a horn on his forehead, blue and ears open — who are you?  
— My name is — Neighthan Rot, - replied the boy.  
-Yeah, - Mick checked the list — come on, how did you get into this rowdy group?  
— Now tell me — the guy sat down near a tree; the tree was shaken, but stood and began to tell.


	33. The Story Neighthan Rot

In the bright forest  
Enchanted lines  
Where in mirror lake  
Lilies are reflected

Lived snow-white unicorn  
With a thick mane and a horn of crystal.  
No, he was not a guy,  
It was a young Mare.

My mom called me.  
And once  
At the time of the evil of afflictions,  
When he died a lot

People in the cities and the fields  
In this enchanted forest  
The zombies managed to get.  
He, wandering aimlessly,

Along the paths  
The lake with lilies  
To get managed,  
And so innocent he was,

Because when  
Was he killed, did not know  
This zombie love  
And he was not snapped up

The girls of the village;  
Didn't know it joy  
Carnal pleasures;  
And revealed to him

Marvelous wonder.  
From the lake came  
Stallion youthful;  
His ears came up.

And a miracle happened  
In this forest...  
Mom gave birth to me  
At the grave father.

A year later gave birth.  
That's why I  
Whether zombies?  
Whether the unicorn?

I myself is not clear.  
Mom don't tell,  
And the Pope ... interesting  
Because he died.


	34. Borderlands

\- Thank you, - Mick thanked him, climbed down from the tree and went back to the station.

— Well? — met its Saul, - is interviewed?  
— Held that — Mick sat down at the table and stared at Saul.  
— Hungry? — sympathetically asked Saul, and, without waiting for a positive reply, said, — come on, let's eat.  
\- Where? — vigilantly asked Mick.  
— Oh! Awesome school! — grinned Saul, — I promise, you'll love it.  
— Okay, let's go, - agreed Mick.


	35. The History  Ginger Brewhaus

— Hey, it's pastry! — said Mick, — I think we're eating?  
\- Oh Yes, - Saul reassured him, - sit down and choose, but for now everything is ready, the charming hostess will tell us your story.

***

It was so sweet and well in our gingerbread house in the forest. We lived there comfortably; yet there is not pinned Hansel and Gretel. Here they were terrible children. Ate our house burned and my mom kicked me out of the house. I had a little baby to wander through the world and face the misunderstanding of others.

And those pesky kids told everyone that my mother was — a hideous witch that she ate innocent babies. And who's to say? So vile and disgusting children of light haven't seen.

Here, you know, into the woods. They say that the wicked stepmother to the forest said, take, the poor woman probably didn't know how to get rid of them. They, apparently, were perpetrated a lot of mischief and pranks, and not always of an innocent nature. I was in this village. Everything about these children is horrified to speak.  
So, here you are... sitting on the hill, eat the toadstools and the toadstool. No! I had to eat a house, but still, the comment my mom is rude. Naturally, my mother could not stand. When magical sweets are prepared — need quiet, and here eat and rude.  
And no they are not fattened.

They became fat.

If the whole gingerbread house to eat, and it was two-storied, the ball will be similar.

Just imagine, these are two fat cubs on the grass and yelling, what little was given.

Well my mother wanted them in the bath to reduce that fat in them to melt, and they in the oven threw.

I hope these two are at the king's ball will choke on a sausage and die.

And I, poor unhappy girl, wandered around the world and fed their pastry people.

Here is my sad story.

***

 

— Yes, creepy — Mick sighed, eating the third cupcake with pineapple, — and soon I will become fat...  
— No time, — encouraging him Saul, - because today you'll spend the night in a CREEPY haunted CASTLE.  
— What am I doing there?  
— You're okay, but, you know, strange things are happening every night. Spiders, jellyfish, monstrous plants, zombies, the invisible man, vampires, moth, rat kings, gargoyles and other, other. You have to understand the secret intricacies of the fates and give me a report. If overnight can not cope and staying there until you figure it out.  
-Okay, - sighed Mick, - now order it yet, I'll need a lot of energy on this night.


	36. Borderlands

Mick climbed out of the underground manhole and found himself on the shores of the Sinister Horrific Moat, over which was a bridge.

Mick crossed the bridge and found ourselves in a very polluted and overgrown yard. Glancing at the walls, he saw statues of gargoyles. One statue was lying on its belly, the second obviously read the book.

Mick again looked around and went wide open and knocked someone's foot, the door.

Behind the doors was the hall, covered with dust and cobwebs. The huge fireplace was blazing hot coals, but no one was visible.

Mick looked around again and decided to start with the lower rooms of the castle. He had no idea of what to expect and had no idea who in this castle lives.

But the order was clear, and Mick went to the left. She gaped a black fall from smelling musty and he could hear a strange rustling.


	37. History Viperine Gorgon

The corridor it led into a small room in which on the pile of pillows sat a girl with pink scales all over the body, with pink hair and a shock of pink vipers who seem to lived in her hair.

— Who are you? — carefully asked the girl.  
— Border Patrol! — said Mick, — conduct the census. Who are you?  
— Viperine Gorgon — confusedly replied the girl, jumped off the pillows and suddenly nipped Mick`s by the wrist.  
Blood spurted.  
— Damn! — Mick got out his handkerchief, bandaged, but the blood was not appeased, — here's the thing, ' said Mick, but took out her notebook and prepared to listen, — come on, baby, tell me what you to such a life brought?

***

My mother that was called the Spheno!  
My sister was Medusa,  
But if Medusa capital share have elected  
The Spheno immortal was.  
And one day, charmed  
A lot of men,  
She cast down her sweet eyes,  
Seeing the hero, who swam.  
Fell in love.  
And appeared before him,  
Wearing a bandage on the eye.  
Virgin innocent  
The white rags she appeared,  
Virgin blind,  
That's like  
The gods blinded her,  
Or people who are leery about it.  
So alone she goes,  
No she is not homeless not home.  
And the hero fell in love with her and  
Took with him, gave her the name,  
Married.  
Well, after I was born.  
And seeing me he exclaimed:  
— What is it?  
Punished by the gods!  
Pulled mom's dressing  
And the statue was at the same hour.  
Well, my mother took me  
The basket flew it  
In the Golden garden,  
There she me and raised me.

***

 

\- I see, -replied Mick and asked the girl, - a bandage clean do you eat?  
\- No, - cried the girl.  
— Okay, — Mick again bandaged wrist and went on.


	38. Borderlands

Mick goes to a dark corridor.

Blood dripping, visibly on the dusty floor intricate patterns.

When he hears Mick.

Found.

Moaning!

The moans!

And the cry!  
— BRAINS!!!

Mick removed from the wall a rusty spear and moved on.

And on one turn he jumped a girl in red with pale skin and blue hair.  
Upon seeing Micah, she sadly moaned  
— BRAINS!!! — and walked to Miku, extending his arms.  
\- Hold it, babe! — Mick jabbed her with a spear.  
— You're gonna give me brain or not? — offended the girl asked, stopping.  
— They need me, - answered Mick, — come on. Who are you? Where it came from? What do you do?


	39. History  Gulii Yelps

My dad was a zombie.

When he died, he was buried, and after thirty years he wanted to rebury it, but he ran away.

And my mother was a blonde who had finished the magistrate applied quantum physics.

But getting them took place when my mother was in the delegation at the Chernobyl nuclear power plant. 

And there my mother had pressed the wrong button.

After that, my mom received radiation. 

She came out of the destroyed building and walked away.

She Brela, Brela, Brela. 

Her clothes are rags, and came across my mom on the zombies.

And a zombie fell in love with her.

They spent ten years in the exclusion zone.

Played hide and seek in the red forest, sleeping in abandoned houses and madly in love with each other.

And... then mom got pregnant with me. 

By the time dad thoroughly disintegrated. 

Mom buried him and went to the human world.

But it wasn't accepted.

She gave birth to me under a bridge and died in terrible agony, and I lost soul, I go and look for delicious brains.

All.


	40. Borderlands

Mick went on.

Is that blood dripping from your wrist. And somewhere in a dark corridor hear a hissing, rustling.

Mick stopped, his hand across his eyes... and his eyes were a silver color. And he saw illusory light at the end of the corridor and there went.

Came to the door, looked in, and there sits a guy with a green Mohawk on his head.  
\- Hey! Man! — Mick opened the door, — I — from border Patrol! Doing a census of the population!

The guy looked back. On his head were live snakes, and he was dressed in a sweatshirt and black pants. The boy, and he was sixteen years old, happily looked at the newcomer. A few moments he looked at Mika, then asked, puzzled:  
\- Why don't you calcify?  
— I got protection, — said Mick, — why am I actually supposed to turn to stone?  
— Because I'm the son of Medusa.  
\- I see, - Mick, not waiting for an invitation, sat down on a nearby chair, - spit it out son of the Gorgon Medusa, - and smiled.


	41. The Story  Deuce Gorgon

My mom and Poseidon took in the temple of Athena,  
Where Medusa had sent his feet.  
Born from this connection, the swift-winged Pegasus,  
Giant Chrysaor and I, as the runt.  
But I did not know the maternal eye,  
Because the look turned her to stone,  
Yes she died from Perseus, damn him  
Hades forever. I wandered with Pegasus  
Country. He witnessed many miracles and wonders.  
But I grew up like my mother, and person.  
Here's my story... terrible.  
I'm homeless and the orphan poor.


	42. Borderlands

Mick came out from the room and went on, but there was a dead end.

So Mick turned back.

He walked the entire corridor and turned right.

To the right stretched a dark kitchen. It under the ceiling hung dried herbs, cobwebs and soot.

And in the dark Mick`s someone stepped on the foot.  
\- Who is here? — asked Mick.  
— I... — said the dark.  
— Who are you? — interested Mick.  
— I don't see — sadly replied the dark — I am the son of the invisible man.  
— Cool! - exclaimed Mick, - come on, get off my leg and let's tell about their lives is sad.  
\- Well, - panted the dark.


	43. History Invisi Billy

My dad was a famous scientist  
He loved to eat apples soaked in  
Condition. And once  
He created  
Range  
Beautiful waves  
Who managed to fascinate him.  
And he became invisible.

And here's the problem,  
Food or food  
They are tangible,  
And clothes do not go  
Bandages wrapped only,  
My dad wandered.

And there he met a girl  
Beautiful.  
And fell in love with her passionately.  
But she did not see him,  
And words do not hurt.  
He broke into her bedroom,  
Got a hold of my mother,  
And he whispered passionately,  
— Oh, how my life is miserable!  
Oh, how my life is terrible!   
Oh, how my life is perfect!

And I was born nine months later  
And got lost immediately.  
For invisible I was.  
And dad forgot about me.  
And then my dad was killed,  
The mother sins of the accused,  
And we went with her to wander.  
To look for meaning and try  
To us, no one found.  
Here.


	44. Borderlands

— Yes, a sad story, - said Mick, recording the testimony of the guy, - and what's your name?  
— Invisi Billy, — said the dark.  
\- Are you alone here?  
\- In this wing? No, — answered the guy, — go a couple of meters, you will see an abandoned greenhouse, where someone lives. On the top floor... someone there too.  
— Thanks, — thanked Mick.  
— Be careful, — warned the guy — there is very harmful comrades live. Just on the roof good...  
\- I see, - Mick closed the notebook and moved on.

After a couple of minutes and meters, he came upon a dilapidated building greenhouses. In failures of the roof, the state of broken glass, shining came the sun. The whole greenhouse seemed to be extinct.

Mick took a couple of steps and felt hands and feet tangled in flexible, thorny vines.  
\- Hey is anyone there?! — he shouted.  
— Yes! — answer melodic voice, - and you will be elegant dinner.  
— I'm from the Border Patrol, — said Mick, — immediately release!  
— Right away, only to be torn apart...

— Why won't you die? — from the darkness came the girl green with green and red hair.  
— Listen baby, - said her Mick, - let me go and we'll talk.  
\- Okay.  
Liana slipped off the feet and hands, Mick stood up, rubbed his wrist.  
— What's your name, baby?  
—Venus McFlytrap .  
\- The time to tell me how you came to light... — grinned Mick


	45. History of Venus McFlytrap

My mother was born in a swamp. Its name was Venus Flytrap.

But after a year in the swamp began to throw off toxic waste... and my mom turned into a huge green monster.

At first she was eating the waste, then all living creatures, which were found in the swamp, and after...

She climbed out of the swamp and headed for food.

She ate everything, even the aircraft swallowed.

And then one day, she saw the extraordinary beauty of the young man and fell in love.

She was stalking him.

He moved from place to place, and my mom stubbornly crept over him.

And once he and she were in the immediate vicinity.

And my mom, she has mastered the skills of disguise, turned into a stunning beauty and brought this guy into the abyss of unearthly passion.

Well... Then... three hours later my mother found that she had digested, and long regretted it.

Then came the fruit formed in the seed, then the seed is ripe and there was I, and my mother poisoned stale alcoholic and died.


	46. Borderlands

Mick sighed. This job was interesting, but became boring. All these poor things from a horrible fate, although Mick suspected that most of these stories are pure fiction.  
— Okay, — Mick closed the Notepad, - thanks for the good times.  
— Come still, — affably said Venus.

Mick went back to the lobby and ascended the broad, but badly rusted and filthy, the stairs to the second floor.  
The second floor was cleaner, but darker. Through the broken doors of the rooms in the corridor penetrated the light of the risen moon.  
The light silvered the cobwebs; crumbs of dust danced in the rays of the moon.  
Mick looked around.  
The corridor was divided into three areas — left, right and forward.  
Mick scratched his head and moved to the left.

In the dark corridor he heard a mournful howl — a Brain!!!  
— Again zombies, - thought Mick, and move forward.  
In the darkness drew the type with blue skin and different eyes.  
— Who are you? — asked Mick  
— Slow Mo... — groaned the guy — I'm a zombie and I want brains...  
— Plenty of time — said Mick, pulling out a notebook, - I — from the Border Patrol and I need your story.  
\- Well, - drawled the guy.


	47. History of Sloman «Slo Mo» Mortavitch

I was born in Russia, and maybe in Belarus, and maybe Ukraine, I don't remember.

My father was killed in the war the forty-first year, somewhere in the forty-third. Ten years my father has lain in an unmarked grave, then climbed out of the grave, robbed someone and went to live in the village.

So he lived -- very happily ever after... until he met a girl. It was in the eighties.

And in 1999, I was born already dead and already little blue zombies.

And doctors have thrown in the trash, saying that I'm dead.

The mother cried for a long time, and my dad picked me up and began to raise it.

Now I live here.

Dad went into politics. Now somewhere in the Ukraine appears on TV.

And my mother left him for another, she's not a zombie was.

Well, that's all.


	48. Borderlands

\- Finally a normal story, — breathed Mick, - thanks, buddy! Brains I can't give you, but to help you I can.  
— How?  
— But you then someone else found?  
— Probably, I don't know the guy it was bent.  
— Okay, — Mick turned around on the poor guy's a zombie and went on, looking into the open room.

And in one of the rooms he saw a beautiful girl all in black, sitting on a pile of pillows on the huge bed. Mick stopped and knocked on the jamb.  
— Oh! - the girl darted forward, turned into a flying mouse and dragged Mick`s down on the bed, - fresh blood was boiling!  
\- Hey! — tried to beat Mick.  
— You will be simpler, - muttered the girl and unwound the bandages dug into the wrist of Mick.

***

 

— Oh! - the girl bounced from her wrist and anxiously looked at Mick, — it's dangerous to mess with.  
— Border patrol, - said Mick, raising herself on the bed, — tell me, girl, who are you?  
\- My name is Elizabeth! I'm a vampire, and my story is this.


	49. The Story Of Elizabeth

Oh! I'm an actress and a vampire  
And I bow to the whole world!  
I 1601 year  
And in the coronation day, I made a coup.  
I ran into the human world,  
And do not remember your world with longing.  
The whole life on stage,  
All life in the spotlight,  
And that is not outside, it is hidden.  
Fans, sponsors...  
All my life,  
Bite, drink, but it all is love.  
I — Juliette,  
Ophelia I  
The applause warmed my life.  
I'm Anna Karenina,  
Katerina in "the Storm",  
My success is Grand,  
And take me everywhere.  
I am the Queen of vampires!  
I am the Queen of the scene!  
And all my victories!  
And all my treason!  
I deception, and prigolubit  
And zakusaet, alertly,  
But you happiness will die  
Seeing as I!  
So on your knees!  
And applause!  
I am the Queen!  
And proud of myself!


	50. Borderlands

— Well, at least one normal story, — Mick smiled, — you're a good actress.  
\- Thank you, - smiled the girl, — I am very happy.  
— And now I would like to rest, - said Mick, — I hurt all over. I'm hungry and very angry.  
\- Okay, - replied Elizabeth, - I'll show you.

They left the room and went down the corridor. Elizabeth brought Mick`s into a small room with a small bed. She left him there, brought him water to wash, and roast beef.  
— What is it? — Mick asked suspiciously.  
— Fried bats.  
\- Okay, - Mick cheerfully crunched carcasses, - Goodnight.  
— You too, - Elizabeth is gone.

Mick ate mice, washed, undressed and climbed into bed. Before he could doze off, he felt that the room someone in there.  
— So! Who is there? — asked Mick, sitting up in bed.  
— I — Twila! — sepulchral voice was heard from under the bed.  
\- I wasn't scared, — the voice answered Mick, — tell me about yourself.  
\- Okay, - answered a sinister voice.


	51. History Twyla

My dad is the Boogeyman!  
A real gentleman!  
Consists of shrimp, pins, dust,  
And just the fact that people under the bed forgotten!  
He sends nightmares  
And I eat them.  
I was a little girl,  
I dad not afraid  
And my mother fell in love with him  
And all showed a Fig.  
Lived under the bed,  
Scared the kids,  
And after scared  
And immediately died.  
But I was born earlier  
And monsters are not afraid,   
Although I think surly,  
Anger makes me shake.  
I'm afraid of vacuum cleaners  
That's scary, horror,  
And the rest... just dust and haze


	52. Borderlands

— You didn't scare me, — said Mick, — not you, not your dad, don't scare me.  
\- Too bad, - answered Twila, - but I know someone who scares you...  
— I will be glad to meet him, - replied Mick and wrapped in a blanket, asleep.

***

 

Mick woke up after ten hours. Despite the fact that all the laws in the court should be the day the castle is still the moon. Mick stood up, stretched and went in search of the remaining inhabitants of the castle.

The first person he met was a skeleton, or rather a girl skeleton.  
\- Hello, - greeted her Mick, taking her to look at. Her white skull was covered with colorful curls, the hair was the color of marigold with black strands. She herself was dressed in a bright blouse and ragged skirt.  
— Who are you?  
\- Skeleton Calaveras, - whispered the skeleton.  
\- And maybe you have a great story...  
— Is.  
— Well, — said Mick, — I'm not in a hurry, so you can start.


	53. Story Skeletons Calaveras

The sound of the guitar in the streets and squares,  
We dance and festival of the Dead comes to us.  
Let the castanets sound, let they sound.

We bake sugar skulls  
Graves and sweep always.  
Let the sound of castanets, let the sound.

The Calaveras are looking at us, smiling.  
On this day our dead with us goodbye.  
Let the sound of castanets, let the sound

We'll sing and we'll have fun,  
Over the graves of familiar faces.  
Let the sound of castanets, let the sound.

Children we bring the angels, sweets.  
No need of bitterness, a lot of joy  
Let the sound of castanets, let the sound..

Adults are we tequila and bread  
Let the dead be hugely successful.  
Let the sound of castanets, let the sound.

Mictlantecuhtli is,  
The songs we sing.  
Let the sound of castanets, let the sound.

La Muerte is the goddess Remembered,  
And Xibalba rules Forgotten.  
Let the sounds of the guitar, even sound

And I'm just a kid skeletons  
I'm a Mexican skeleton.  
Let the sound of the guitar, let the sound.

Give me your hand and dance will,  
I love with all we are friends.  
Let the guitar sing, let them sing


	54. Borderlands

\- Yes... a beautiful story, — Mick smiled, — most importantly, truthful.  
— Help yourself, — Skeleton handed him a few sugar skulls.  
\- Thank you, - said Mick, waving his skeleton hand and went on.

On the stairs leading to the tower, something rustled and Mick`s popped up the adorable girl with mouse ears, pink tail and beautiful Golden dress.  
— Who are you? — asked Mick.  
— I — Mouscedes King! — proudly said the creature, - I'm the daughter of the Mouse King!  
\- Cool, where's your dad?  
— My dad lives in pitch-black dungeons of old Germany.  
\- Yes... In a hole there lived Boris, Lord of the dead rats...  
— The villain! — screamed the girl and rushed to Mick`s, but he caught her, — easy girl, I'm sorry, but why don't you tell me your story.


	55. History of Mouscedes King

It was in 1709  
Rats bred all the trouble,  
Rats all ate,  
And they were found  
In food, in water... everywhere.  
Men have decided to seek  
And found...   
32 rats, fused tails  
On the throne sat  
In the crown of gold,  
In a red robe,  
They gnawed sausage  
And drinking beer,  
But the people were terribly angry,  
They pulled it  
The collar of the hole,  
And shovel slammed they are.  
All the rats ran away  
And then three hundred years,  
In the sewers of evil,  
Again king rat infested,  
In the crowd of people, he flashed,  
And the girl he picked out of the crowd.  
To himself he brought cheese to feed  
And she fell in love with him  
And then I appeared.  
The little Princess mouse,  
Mouscedes King!


	56. Borderlands

— Okay, — Mick smiled, has released a fine pen Princess, - lovely story. Well, good luck.  
\- On the roof the monsters live, — has warned Mouscedes.  
— Thanks for the warning, - Mick began climbing the stairs.

The stairs were rusty screw and terribly crunched under my feet.

And suddenly Mick`s top off something huge. Mick miraculously stay on his feet. It's something circled and again flew at Mick. This time Mick didn't stay on his feet. True, he only flew the flight, but it was enough to cut his forehead and lost consciousness.

Mick woke up in a warm nest.  
\- Sorry, - muttered someone's quiet voice, — we are not on your Nelly not mean to scare you.  
— Oh, — Mick stretched, grimaced... a headache. Mick raised a hand and touched his forehead. That's right... the head is covered in blood...  
\- We fly over the water, - said the unknown voice, - the head-christen you... - but Mick didn't hear that...

***

 

Mick woke up after some time. His head was bandaged and sitting beside him was an amazing creation. Girl with butterfly wings.  
— Who are you? - groaned Mick.  
\- Luna Matthews...  
— Tell me about yourself, - whispered Mick.  
\- Please, - said the girl.


	57. History Of Moon Matthews

Dad, dad, dear dad  
Will not get out of the cupboard,  
Because you are bloodworms,  
Strung you Lin,  
Fish fish...  
And I was a little girl,  
Fly high,  
I'm a little butterfly.  
I strive to the light,  
Strive, strive,  
Aspire.  
My father is a cruel monster  
The girl fell in love,  
Scared her to death  
And then kissed.  
And then came years,  
With them cold,  
Dad fell asleep,  
Mother also  
And I was born in the spring,  
In the summer,  
It seems  
Sorry  
I will not carry.


	58. Borderlands.

Mick woke up.

He was in pain. His head was spinning.

But being a man of duty, he tried to hear what was being done in the world.

At first he heard nothing, but then a wondrous melody penetrated to his ears.

Mick disappeared in this musical miracle and lost consciousness again.


	59. The story of Rochelle Goyle and the Garrote Du Rock

Garrot

 

The darkness lit up my sick soul,  
No, your peace I love will not break  
Nonsense, nonsense day tormented heart to me again,  
Oh, Rochelle, I dare you to want.  
My cross to bear, the eternal granite print  
I laugh in your love ready to receive  
No, a gargoyle is a stone with a curse on his brow,  
I'll never be happy on Earth,  
And after death I will not find peace,  
My soul belongs to God, and will sell for life with you.

Rochelle

 

Hell promise hell your arms,  
Give me about suffering, about my curse,  
Know sweet thoughts brash, blind power,  
Blind day, I did not know what means passion,  
And let the gargoyle I was born  
My passion for you a fate is destined,  
Destiny I'm in a stone clad,  
On flour sweet forever doomed.  
And even after death will not find peace,  
My soul belongs to God, and will sell for life with you.

 

Garrot

 

Darkness, darkness of darkness of mine, Rochelle,  
A moan of pure love is my moan, Rochelle,  
He broke down my lips and in the hay bull.  
Crashed the heart of the beautiful Clawdeen Wolf.  
Oh, beautiful city, you are not able to help me.  
Love is beautiful I can't overcome.  
Wait, do not leave me a crazy dream,  
At the risk of becoming transfixed beauty.  
And after death I do not find peace.  
My soul belongs to God, and will sell for life with you!

 

Rochelle

 

And day and night you're the only one for me,  
And not to the devil I pray, and only you,  
Don't leave me my dear good friend,  
Merge of lips in the tangle of hands.  
And after death I will not find peace,  
My soul belongs to God, and will sell for life with you.


	60. Borderlands

Mick opened his eyes and realized that lying on something extremely warm, lush and cozy. He shook his head and saw Sol.  
— Hi, — said uncertainly Mick.  
— How are you? - Sol leaned over him, and Mick saw the anxiety in his eyes, — how are you feeling?  
\- Not very lively — confessed Mick, — and where am I?  
— In a TERRIBLY BEAUTIFUL CASTLE, - said Sol.  
— It's my new mission? — asked Mick.  
— God be with you — waved Sol, - you to cure. You two gargoyles had brought from the creepy CASTLE. They are terribly apologetic for the inconvenience. And said hi.  
— Okay, what happened to me?  
\- A concussion, three broken ribs and lost a lot of blood... We thought you're gonna lose... But you survived. We the doctor from the human world brought, he you examined, prescribed medication, and then I decided that you need to rest. Here now you are already three days...  
— What?  
— You heard right. You were unconscious for three days.  
— It is clear.  
— So rest, if you a local Princess and the princes will tell their stories, not take it as a job, and just look like a fairy tale...  
\- Okay, - Mick closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
The more richly whipped the quilt on the huge bed, warm blanket and cool pillow contributed to this.


	61. The Story Is Brier Beauty

Mick heard hurried whispers near the head.

— My mother was Princess Aurora, who slept for a hundred years until awakened by Prince charming. And I meant the same thing. But I don't remember his birth because I was born already sleeping, then I woke up. Imagine how my mom and dad were lucky. A peaceful sleeping baby. And the bed where you lie now, my. But I'm not going to kick you out... I am a very good Princess. My name is Brier...

Mick heard something else. Someone invisible hurriedly undressed. Rustled clothing.

— I'm sorry, but I just wonder — whisper resumed, — I've never seen a commoner. We have AWFULLY LOVELY CASTLE a very limited community. all princes and princesses... not a single commoner, and even more commoners in positions of power. Most importantly, you don't worry, I'm an adult, the more I still have to sleep a hundred years... the grandmother will turn, my Prince, will he find me? So I'll take everything from life.

Mick felt next to him something delightfully smooth and smelling rose oil.

— It's good that you're... you're unconscious... really good... to say you can't and you feel that it was a dream... Now check, than a commoner from the Prince is different...

After half an hour the same voice displeasure said:

— What nonsense, there are no differences... All the same, well, I'm lucky... -   
It is not known who got out of bed and began to dress, muttering under his breath:  
— ... but on the other hand thank you, a commoner that was passed out, I'm not shy... I really do Need to continue when you Wake up, but I'm afraid that I will fall to sleep... So I'm sorry, goodbye...

Mick opened his eyes. The room was warm, dark, and the air hung with the sweet smell of rose oil.  
— "What was that?" — lazily thought Mick was asleep.


	62. Borderlands

— How's your health? — asked Sol, appearing in the morning.  
— I have glitches — confessed Mick, - but maybe I just slept and I dreamed...  
— What do you dream? - Sol became serious and leaned over to Mick`s.  
— I had a dream that came to me from a girl named Brier, - gasped Mick.  
— Unbelievable, — replied the stunned Sol, - you're in the neck of chase, and then later told that the Princess was pregnant.  
— But if this was a dream? - sourly muttered Mick, burrowing into a feather bed.  
— If anything, they say that you're in the... — advised Sol,— I'll go now on the local cuisine, the scandal suit, they're not fed...  
— Thanks, — Mick again plunged into sleep.


	63. History Of Darling Charming

Mick didn't have time to doze off, burst a girl in a shiny breastplate, beneath which could be seen the silvery blue dress. She had platinum blue hair and blue eyes.  
— Who are you? — asked Mick.  
— Darling Charming! - aggressively answered the girl, - I brought you your Breakfast. Get out of bed. I hate those who indulge their weakness.  
— Okay, — Mick got out of bed, pulled on jeans, a shirt, and sat down to Breakfast.  
— After Breakfast you would you do me a favour, - said Darling, - is to become my sparring partner in the battle with swords?  
\- No, - Mick's got a little bit hurts the head, but this girl was so good in its immediacy that he decided not to oppose.

The duel was chosen a charming little place under the shadow of the ruined tower.  
— What's the tower? — asked Mick, taking a sword in his hand.  
\- Tower Rapunzel, - replied the Darling, - unfortunately, my only armor... the Rest have rusted.  
— Okay, — Mick swung his sword. Death he was not afraid. Profession left its mark.  
— Let's go! — Darling jumped forward.  
— Who are you?  
— I — the daughter of Prince charming...  
\- Is a universal Prince?  
— ... you could say...  
— So everyone who lives here, your family?  
— Yeah. Defend yourself!  
— And your father know?  
— What?  
— This ...   
\- Of course, you know how he swears!  
— And your mother who?  
— I don't know... a Princess some...  
\- You're the real Brunhilde, - Mick recoiled from the sword.  
— Who is it?  
\- Scandinavian virgin warrior!  
— Cool! — Darling lunged.

Mick was able to Dodge. But he did not.  
Sword girls has entered him in the chest. Mick smiled and started to sink.  
Darling anxiously ran up to him:  
— Why didn't you Dodge it? — she cried, — I'm not allowed to give concessions! What have you done?

But Mick didn't hear her; the girl's voice disappeared and blurred, lost in the black silence...


	64. Borderlands

Mick vaguely heard above him voices, crying, but then it all vanished...

Mick opened his eyes. He was on an endless white desert. The salt desert. But he not just was in there, he was chained to a pillar of salt. Sitting on the salt field, shirtless, with some salted right through my jeans, which turned into stiff tubes. Mick looked around, then looked at himself.

In his chest there was a black hole, and the hole didn't have a heart...

Mick knew what happened... dropped all friends. Everything, everything... And Arthur, and Ben, and Sherlock...

But he didn't have friends...

Never...  
Neve...  
Nev...  
Ne...  
N...

 

Now Mick knew he was going to die soon. Will turn into a pillar of salt. So he sighed and closed his eyes.


	65. The Story Of Dexter Charming

— Excuse me, please, — over Mick came a soft voice.

Mick opened his eyes. This was another room. She was rich and cool, very much so.

— Where am I? - Mick sat up on the bed.

The bed was also different, she was less curvy, but does not become less comfortable.  
Have a look around.  
His chest is bandaged.

— You will not complain about my sister? - in the field of view Mick`s had a guy in a plain shirt, grey jeans.  
— Who are you? — poorly asked Mick.  
— The TERRIBLE the BEAUTIFUL CASTLE Dexter Charming! - solemnly said the guy.  
— Are you a Prince? — said Mick, raising herself on her elbow, - brother this funny girl?  
— Yes, — the guy sat on the edge of the bed, - you will not write in her statement?  
— And why did you decide that I'm going to write?  
— But did she hurt you?! - surprised Dexter, — attacked you...  
— I blame myself, - Mick leaned back on the pillow, - all right.  
— Now you are our guest, - Dexter removed his glasses and rubbed them, — when you...  
— Come on you! - replied Mick rather unceremoniously.  
\- Yeah. When you get better I'll show you the castle. He's amazing.  
\- Why would you live here?  
— Dad left, and my sister and I keep sort of boarding house for the princes and princesses of various stripes.  
— It is clear.  
— A mother we never knew, probably some kind of Princess. Father we are not told.  
— It is clear.  
\- I like you, - Dexter charming smiled, — a scandal you're not satisfied with...  
— And my boss? Does he know this?  
\- Yes. He is cursed, - Dexter frowned, - he said that tomorrow will come...  
— I agree with him, — promised Mick, — do not grieve his Regal head. I have only one wondering why you decided to leave me? I'm a commoner...  
— I... can't throw, because the inhabitants of the creepy CASTLE promised to post AWFUL BEAUTIFUL CASTLE brick by brick, if they find you dead or dying in the forest. And you know, I don't want to lose the castle.  
\- Great. can I ask your Highness to bring me something to eat, — Mick smiled, — I steep your Highness do not disturb...  
— I'll send, - Dexter smoothed his brown hair, flashed his blue eyes, once again, a charming smile and disappeared from the room.  
And Mick fell asleep.


	66. Borderlands

The following morning was marked by scandal.  
Sol shouted so that he probably heard on the other side of the Fence.  
Got everyone and including Mick`s.  
But Mick`s got less.

— What the hell? — grated angrily Sol, - what are you doing? You want to die?  
— What can you see? - Mick sat on the bed and looked at Sol.  
\- Is not the word. Pain?  
\- Obviously, - Mick gritted teeth, — no matter where she stabbed me?  
— Blade got a light, but you will live...  
— Sorry, not in the heart...  
— Try it! — yelled Sol, - don't you die?! OKAY?! LIE STILL AND GET WELL?!  
\- The order is clear, — said Mick and lay still.  
— I really care about you, - Sol looked at lying, — what's going down as you can go, so take care of yourself.  
— I'll try, - growled Mick and closed his eyes.


	67. The History Of Dutchess Swan

And in this Park there is a dark pond  
Lilies are not in bloom.  
There is black Swan playing the game  
In the chick developing in the morning.  
Plastic dance Dutchess County Swann,  
Her mother-dance.  
Easily glides on the surface of the waves,  
And everyone who is in love with her,  
Finds death at the edge of the dark waves,  
Bottomless pond.  
So wondrous dance.  
So deep.  
But the rock Princess is so cruel.  
Odette — her mother  
And the Prince — father.  
A miracle happened at last.  
But Mick just fascinated by the dance,  
He can not deep to stay.  
It glides on the surface of the waves,  
And Mick only in the sky so in love.  
Does the dance of a Swan,  
There is a dance of wings.  
And secret hidden at the bottom of the pond  
Won't be opened ever.  
And the Swan dance your broke,  
And Mick and made a wish.  
Wing to wing,  
Water... fire...  
And who will go into the final battle?


	68. Borderlands

— Are you okay? — the next day came Sol.  
— Chest hurts — complained to Mick.  
— Well, of course, - Sol patted Mick`s on the cheek, - you hold on. I understand why you were...  
\- Why?  
— At you an emotional vampire attacked.  
— Me it to catch?  
— Not now. Now you rest.  
— Well, — nodded Mick.


	69. History Of Justin Danser

Dance!  
Dance!  
Just dance!  
That's life, Justin Danser!  
Tango, step, and rock and roll.  
The legs just go dancing.  
Can't hold back I.  
All dance and dance.  
Hark! A crackling sound was heard.  
A branch cracked?  
Splashed by a wave on the port side,  
The glass suddenly disappeared.  
It's not good.  
And sleep I want in the morning.  
Where do I go?  
Dark night under the moon?  
Tell you people  
What happens to me?  
Because my mother danced all my life,  
In life, its truth and fiction intertwined.  
But my dad ...  
Whether soldier, or a gentleman...  
I don't know...  
I just dance,  
Dance  
Dance...  
You, whoever you are,  
Dance with me,  
And Shine on my dancing path.  
Let flare whirl,  
The sun and light,  
For us, obstacles that no...  
You and I... we take off...  
And in the sky dance...  
Dance...  
Dance...


	70. Borderlands

— I these dances have no, — has complained Mick Sol.  
— You need to get healthy, and then you will leave this hospitable place, - comforting him Sol.  
\- Yeah, and I'll find some horrible job...  
\- Of course find, — grinned Sol.


	71. The Story Of Lizzie Hearts

Hi!  
I'm Lizzie Hearts!  
Give me an answer.  
I fortune told by cards you  
And know that in your destiny.  
So the king of hearts,  
And Queen of hearts.  
Happened you bloody drama?  
Jack of diamonds?  
A friend or neighbor?  
The Queen of spades,  
But you're not used to...  
Ten of clubs...  
Oh! A lot of cards of clubs  
Money you not regret,  
But waiting for you to lead.  
Far the way you have,  
State employees don't forgive you  
And friends and girlfriends  
You expect.  
But only three of the soul toil.  
And heart about them you're sore.  
It is not necessary to do a surprised look.  
I am a daughter of the Queen of hearts from Wonderland  
And The Red King.  
So fun my life is.  
I in card castle sometimes live  
And all the events in it I feel like.  
Now I will kiss you...  
And the Wind will blow the sores.  
Smack


	72. Borderlands

— Read for me, glumly told Mick the next morning.  
— You have a daughter red Queen has come? — terrified Sol.  
\- Yeah.  
— Horror. But you're still alive...  
— Yes? And what was I supposed to die?  
— You had to cut off the head, - in the respect of the voice said to Sol.  
\- Well, not cut off, — Mick shrugged his shoulders, - don't worry... the day has just begun.


	73. The Story Of Raven Queen

And flew into the room Mick`s many black ravens, and there was a fascinating singing, which is sweet aching soul, and it seemed the girl is beautiful.  
— Who are you, beautiful stranger? — Mick rose to meet the visitor.  
— I am the Raven Queen, — sweetly she said, - I came to see you?  
— I'll live, - replied Mick, feeling embarrassed.  
\- You love the sky? — suddenly she asked, looking at Mick`s purple eyes.  
\- Yes, - breathed Mick, looking at Raven. She was dressed in purple trousers and a black jacket without sleeves.  
— Then let's fly, - she suggested to him, - above the pines, and birches, will bring the princesses to tears. Draw a wing fog and scatter we dope...  
\- No problem... the winged Soul... we'll live to pay, - smiled Mick.

They went out to the balcony. To him flew the ravens, who picked up Raven, and Mick on his flew. They rose high in the blue sky. Under them swam the forest — light green, emerald, black, rivers with clear water and with milk and honey. Magnificently whipped Islands, and far beyond the horizon... was blue sea.  
— Fly there? — invited Mick. He was drunk with freedom. Yes, the chest still ached, but he was in his element.  
— Aren't you afraid of me?  
— No. Should I?  
— I'm the daughter of the evil Queen from the fairy tale "Snow white and the seven dwarfs"...  
— What?  
\- Well... just I'm not very fond of, but take... I am still the daughter of the Queen!  
— I'm a commoner — hemmed Mick, - is probably the master of this castle would be glad to get rid of me.  
\- Perhaps, - Raven shook her long black and Burgundy hair, — but it gnaws guilt for the act of his sister, and while he was not get rid of him, he will be with you extremely helpful.  
— Clear case, and where the daughter of Snow white?  
— I think you get to meet her... soon... I don't understand, — after a short silence said Raven, - she's trying to repeat the path of his mother... I think she's a good slut...  
\- Well, to each his own, - comforted by her Mick, - beneath us the sand of the sea...  
— And above us clouds gather, — twisted Raven, — have home turn.  
— It's a shame.

To the AWFUL the BEAUTIFUL CASTLE they flew with the first drops of rain.  
All around turned into one big wall of grey water; the sky shone with lightning, a cloud had covered the sun. The thunder rolled. And Mick, had landed on the balcony; Raven was already there, having released his ravens, saw when a bright flash of lightning narrow brilliant arrow, which flew straight into the head of the Raven. Mick closed it is. The more he remembered nothing...


	74. Borderlands

Mick came around on the bed, but it was a different bed and different room.

For high Lancet window, the wind howled and rain whipped against.

The ceiling in this room were wooden and tall.

In the left wall was a huge fireplace, in which a hot fire was burning.

The bed was wide, covered with a thick blanket, over which Mick and lying.

Mick raised his hands, but his back was pierced by a terrible pain.  
— Damn! — escaped Mick.  
— Stay down, - a voice out of the darkness, - for you were wounded. The arrow we pulled out, but the wound needs to be treated.  
— Who are you? — asked Mick.  
— And then, — laughed the voice, - I'm going to fetch water and bandages, as long as you don't move.  
— Okay, — Mick stretched out on the bed.


	75. History Of Rosabella Beauty

Into the room came the girl of stunning beauty. She had long brown hair with pink streaks, brown eyes with long eyelashes and tanned skin. She was wearing gold knee-length skirt and a pink blouse with long sleeves and a vest with fur on the outside.

She walked over to the bed and sat beside him. A basin of water and bandages she had set on the nightstand.  
\- I'm just glad that you weren't wearing a shirt, — she smiled charmingly, - now I'll unwrap your bandages and put on a new dressing.  
— Who are you? — Mick looked at her.  
— My name is Rosabella Beauty. And now I'll tell you where I came from, - Rosabella set to work.

My mother, Belle was called,  
In a remote town she was born.  
And her dad once gone,  
In the beast's castle happened.  
Rose tore he's in there, but alas.  
Was destroyed sweet dreams.  
The monster roared: You bastard!  
Quickly for a rose you give me  
Daughter. You came in her or you will die  
A terrible end in the woods you will find!  
My grandfather was so scared,  
Daughter shone from him like a star.  
But he did not dare to contradict,here,  
My mother in lock monsters is.  
The beast accepted and loved.  
Mom fears already forgotten.  
Year and the second and third goes...  
Mom hem my daughter carries.  
Grandpa happy monster too  
Daughter to the monster a bit... similar.  
But, then kiss, voila  
And under his feet shook the earth.  
The castle was erected, the Prince was revived  
Officially was married to her.  
But we Braer cousin just  
Nice song we hear.

— What a nice biography! — happy Mick, - kind and good.  
— I'm tied up, - said Rosabella, - the arrow has pierced you in the back and exited through his chest. Raven says that was an attempt on her life. I know her well. There is such a passion to create... continuous drag...  
\- Yeah, - breathed Mick, - and where am I going to lie?  
— In the guest room half of apostates, - replied Rosabella, — I hope you're not here who will not touch.  
\- Me too, - smiled Mick


	76. Borderlands

Mick slept well.

During the night the storm was gone, having washed the sky and the forest life-giving water.

Mick reached out and sat down on the bed.  
Have a look around.

All his clothes are neatly hung on the back of the heavy oak chair. On a huge pine table, covered with a white cloth was laid for Breakfast. Outside the window, cooing birds.

Mick stood up and walked to the window.

The view was wonderful.

His room was located in one of the thirty towers AWFULLY BEAUTIFUL CASTLE and from its Windows were seen the green forest, and white river.

Mick once again looked around, saw an inconspicuous door in the wall and flooded there.

There was a comfortable and quite modern bathroom.

Mick took a bath, shaved, brushed my teeth, got dressed and went to eat Breakfast.

The Breakfast was excellent.

Eggs quail, strawberry cake, red wine, and toast with raspberry jam.

After Breakfast, Mick sat on the windowsill, fortunately it was wide, and stared out the window.


	77. The Story Of Holly O'Hare

But then the door looked the red-haired girl in pink panties and blue light. Her hair was so long that was lying on the floor.  
— Oh! And who are you? - she turned to Mick`s and looked at him.  
\- Hi, - Mick watched her from the moment she came into the room.  
\- Aren't you going to jump? - she asked.  
\- No, - Mick said in surprise, — the more I know the more convenient ways to commit suicide.  
— Great. And you know who I am?  
— Hair see, — Mick smiled, — Rapunzel, perhaps...  
— Her, I am her daughter, - red haired showed Mick`s, — my name is Holly O Hayer!  
— How cute, - Mick`s is tired of all these princesses and princes, but his irritation was not given.  
\- Now I'll tie your hair to the door and began to descend from the tower, — said Holly, - but because I'm afraid of, I'll tell you my cautionary tale.

My mother!  
Rapunzel sweetheart!

In the tower sat  
The sky looked...

It was  
Her sadly.

But then came the  
Suddenly the trouble.

It Flint released  
And the city spent.

And there they went  
Run playing.

And then kissed,  
Gently hugged.

And then my mother, Yes.  
The family regained.

And Flint perished in jail.  
A thief in the Royal family?

And my mother married a Prince.  
And what came of it.

She gave birth a year later.  
In whom a second daughter — who will be taken.

I — mom and dad - Prince.  
I should have been born.

And I have a sister.  
Conduct the examination of time.

 

— If your mother gave birth to you from the Flint nine months, then your dad is definitely a Prince, — said Mick.  
— Who knows, who knows, - Holly tossed the hair across the sill and began to descend, puffing and panting.  
— Well and here the toad Jack, — Mick muttered through clenched teeth, — right horror.


	78. Borderlands

No sooner had Holly down to a few meters, as the door swung open and in walked a girl with short purple hair.  
\- My sister where?  
— Down, — said Mick  
The girl went to the window and looked out.  
— Yes, exactly, — and then turned to Mick`s, - who are you now?  
— Border patrol.  
— But... — said the girl, - who's a commoner, who brought you out of the creepy CASTLE...  
— And why do you have the love of such a high-ranking words?  
— What do you want — shrugged the girl — everything is creepy CASTLE, SCARY BEAUTIFUL CASTLE, VERY SINISTER FOREST SINISTER NIGHTMARE HOUSE THOROUGHLY TERRIBLE WILDERNESS, WILD ISLAND.  
— Sense?  
— Yes, it's all nonsense, — she snorted, — all want to live happily ever after... "...and they lived happily ever after and died in one day, poisoned by stale rabbit..."  
— Why stale? — asked Mick.  
— I will tell you, - the girl, and she was wearing purple trousers and a Golden blouse, sat on the windowsill, - let's assume that I'll loose my hair my sisters door and she fall on the manure pile... And I will dump you on the floor and begin to create their happily ever after...  
— I'm married, — said Mick.  
— Princess?  
\- For me, she's a Princess...  
— Ugh.  
— You better tell me about yourself, - sighed Mick.


	79. The Story Is Poppy O'Hare

Yes, I'm the eldest sister.  
And don't care about my fate.  
To be a hairdresser you want.  
But the princes would not say anything.  
Your Happily ever after  
I prefer to do myself.  
And it does not need much intelligence.  
I'm cool  
I'll be as big  
And princes will all be crushed,  
They're all going to hell  
And you will cry,  
And I... I'm sorry..  
Going to defecate.  
I am beautiful and smart  
And me will know the country.

 

\- Is of course, it's okay, — Mick smiled, — but why Prince and Princess are unable to live to old age?  
— Murphy's law! — hemmed Poppy, - each couple lives HAPPILY ever after, until they die one day...  
— ...but not necessarily from indigestion...  
— Is necessary.


	80. Borderlands

\- So, - Mick watched as one sister descends slowly, and the second helps.

He got tired and he put on a shirt and went to the wonderful garden next to the castle.

The garden was marvelous and beautiful. There ripened Golden, silver apples, flying bird, running white unicorns and scurried Golden pony.  
Mick walked around the garden and, tired, sat down on the mossy edge of the well.  
Over the well rum majestic oak stretches out its gnarled branches around the perimeter. In the pit mysteriously flickered water.  
— Oh, you're that commoner! - in the bushes was heard the exclamation, and to the well came a lovely creature in a pink dress and Golden hair..  
— Who are you, sweet creature? — asked Mick.  
— I? I — Ashley..  
— Yes?  
— The daughter of Cinderella, — said the girl — and you're probably tired? But keep your arm out trying to get drunk...  
\- Why?  
\- Because it is a Golden Well. Everything there will get to become a gold...  
— Tell your story — asked Mick.  
\- Okay, - the girl perched on the rocks and began to weave his tale.


	81. Story Ashlynn Ella.

My mother cleaned  
Wash and soap  
In his personal life  
She just scored.  
Creepy to say  
She was four sheathing,  
Wash and serve  
Wash, iron,  
Shoeing and feed.  
And here once  
The king gave a ball,  
All he's on the ball he called.  
Stepmom, daughters of the hour wanted  
And mom's job was given on a week —  
And sweep,  
And rake,  
And to touch,  
And to plow,  
To make repairs,  
The well clean,  
All changes,  
Paint the porch,  
The chickens pick up the choicest egg.  
Went...  
There having fun.  
Poor mother did the deed,  
But the rest she did not.  
Fairy went out here  
She said.  
— Up to twelve have time off.  
Here's a dress, a carriage and servants,  
Shoes from my girlfriend.  
Dance, have fun,  
In the Prince fall in love!

Mother went.  
She had fun,  
In the Prince she fell in love very quickly,  
After another went  
Times two...  
All this is unofficial word.  
And after her Shoe was found,  
And mother to the Palace moved.

And later I was born.  
Nice my mother in the Prince fell in love.  
Morality  
Prince can find  
If you meet on the way.


	82. Borderlands

— Great, - smiled Mick, - is an interesting tale.  
\- Is there somewhere haunting Apple, — warned him Ashley.  
— Apple? - surprised Mick.  
— No, not Apple, and Apple White, daughter of Snow white, - explained Ashley, - she is very angry. She was told that she was born from some of the seven dwarfs, that she was angry.  
— It is clear. Thank you.

Ashley ran away, and Mick has deepened in light of the grove, found there the path that brought him to the shore, clear blue lake. Mick found a dry place on the shore, lay back and dozed off.  
The sun was shining.  
It was warm

Mick woke up from a sharp pain that pierced his side. He opened his eyes. Over it hung the pretty blonde with Golden hair.  
— You have no right to lie on the Bank of the Reserved lake! — she yelled.  
— I was a guest in the castle, - said Mick, raising herself on her elbow.  
— Shit, - the Blonde plopped down on his knees before him and grabbed him in the collar of the shirt, - you aren't of Royal blood, commoner, so... So tell me commoner, would you like me to take?  
— In terms of?  
— I mean... to kiss me, and rape right here?  
— Hell, - Mick was released from her grasping little hands and crept away.  
— Where you going?! — angrily yelled the blonde and grabbed a stone, hurled it to Mick`s. The stone hit Mick`s in the head and stunned him.

— .... you son of a bitch, I then said that my mother had saved me from the seven dwarfs instead of the Prince and now I will avenge everyone... - Mick in semi-oblivion felt\ heard a hurried whisper, and as greedy, prehensile fingers roam across his chest, tearing the bandages, — I'll show them I will kill you with their passion and then throw it in the lake to be devoured by those creatures...


	83. Story Apple White

My poor mother in the forest gone  
Unwillingly she went to wander.

Dark and dreadful was this forest,  
Had never vodilos no miracles there.

Mom walked and wept with horror,  
Urgently bed she needed.

At the cabin she came across  
In the house a whole bunch of people lived.

The seven men, but dwarves, however,  
Just that... and a hell of a fight.

Mom came in, ate and went to sleep  
If you give, why not take.

Gnomes work at night there came,  
My mom in bed found.

I admit that the temptation was great,  
But someone gave a cry.

She woke up, she's looking.  
Not understand, not awake from sleep.

Groping, stroking, licking everywhere,  
And poking around in the Royal ass.

It wasn't women have them for five centuries,  
Gnomes — scary sexy people!

Mom was afraid to say,   
All seven night to give.

But for accommodation you have to pay  
And mom used to share a crib.

After the wicked witch came,  
The poor mother gave poison.

Poor mom fell asleep... lies  
The time running fast.

Dwarves from the corpse no good,  
They gave a sacred vow.

In Gorbik crystal put  
And mount it took.

Mom was lying to myself,sleeping  
Just didn't know what pregnant was.

The Prince then came, found, raped,  
Well, then kiss it all managed.

The wedding was just gorgeous,  
A week later, mommy gave birth.

My father is a Prince! And not a gnome of the forest,  
And who does not agree with me

I will score a pick and shovel,  
And he will be dead lame, and humpbacked.

The same bastards, I say,  
What my mother used to give!

What a prostitute mother was!  
Seven men lived a long time?!

My mother is the ideal of beauty and love!  
And the rest I'll drown in blood!


	84. Borderlands

Mick out of all of her story realized that he has met the woman tried to kill him last time, and that he is already a corpse, but then something hit him on the head, and Mick passed out completely.

On the lake there was a serious fight.

Cornered by the inhabitants of the SCARY HORRIBLE place and grabbed one of the crazy Apple, which tore at Mick's shirt and the bandages, trying to tear his chest, using his own crown. 

Apple has stood the AWFUL inhabitants of the BEAUTIFUL CASTLE.

And there began such that when the Border Patrol arrived, he found all bleeding and bruised and almost lifeless Mick`s with terrible lacerations all over the body.

They had a Mick`s help and sent across the border.

In the real world.

****

And here's Mick again here.

Near the door of the Border Patrol.

What lies behind these doors?

How has the magical world for a year?

How will meet him?

Mick chuckled and opened the door.

— MICK!!! — yelled Sol and went straight for a hug, - how are you? We're SO bored?! Especially the inhabitants of the creepy CASTLE!  
— I will say too, - grinned Mick, - and others?  
— And nothing — Sol waved a hand, - TERRIFIC BEAUTIFUL CASTLE was divided. Now we have two locks. AWFUL BEAUTIFUL CASTLE and a BEAUTIFUL CASTLE. In one live those who remember you, pursing his lips in disgust. And in the second, those are my brains render me asking how is your health..  
\- Yeah, I wonder the princes dance, — Mick smiled, — what am I gonna do today?  
— I'll give you a map. You will study, and then go on... history record  
— The task is clear, - laughed Mick, - and I where I live?  
— In a SCARY NIGHTMARE HOUSE, — a sinister whisper said to Sol, - let's go, I'll give you a map and am at a new place of residence.


	85. History of Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde

Sol walked Mick to the Ominous house.

The house looked like a mansion of Batman at the end of life's journey. Overgrown with ivy walls...

"...I became closer to peer at the true face of the house. Primarily affects the unimaginable antiquity of these walls. Over the centuries faded and faded paint. Outside everything is covered with lichen and mold, like shreds of cobwebs hung from the eaves. However, it was impossible to tell that the house had completely collapsed. Masonry never struck; the perfect harmony of all parts of the building strangely did not correspond to the visible decay of each individual stone. For some reason I had old wooden utensils that had long been rotten in some forgotten dungeon, but still seems deceptively intact, because for years she wasn't fazed the slightest whiff from the outside. However, if you don't count the cover of lichens and mildew from the outside even it was impossible to suspect that the house is fragile. Unless very gaze could discern a barely perceptible fissure, which started under the roof, the zig-zag took place in the facade..."

Cracks there were in abundance.

Mick stood near crooked stone porch adorned with two crumbled figures, and entered the house. The first who met him on the threshold, was a young, slightly scruffy guy with glasses:  
— Oh, and you're the new tenant? - startled he asked.  
— Yes, — said Mick, looking at him, - and you a tenant?  
\- Yes. I, — Jackson Jekyll, — introduced the guy, — I will take you to your room.

The room was on the top of the roof and was quite comfortable and roomy.  
— Here you will live, - said Jackson, — Breakfast at six in the morning, lunch at two, dinner at nine. If you do not get time, have a kitchen and the kitchen has food.  
\- Okay, - Mick looked around and walked over to the massive Desk, put him on the map and turned to the guy, - you know who I am?  
— Border Patrol, — said the guy, — you must be hungry?  
\- Yes.  
— Go to the kitchen, - suggested Jackson, - and this is your room key, - and he handed Mick`s the ornate key.  
\- Thank you.

Went down to the kitchen.  
— Tell your story, — asked Mick, starting to deal with the remnants of the cold rabbit.

***

 

— My dad, Dr. Henry Jekyll, - began the man, - found that when certain impact on the psyche, man can control his alter ego or many of the personalities that live in his mind. So he did, — the guy sighed, — this was Hyde. Disgusting type of his appearance.  
\- Such a huge monster? — said Mick.  
— No. An ordinary man with high hairiness. And when I was born, my dad was sure that the curse Haida had no effect on me, but alas... — here his voice broke, and Mick saw that Jackson began to turn into something...

After a couple of minutes about Mick sat cheeky blue-skinned boy with fiery hair and headphones. He was wearing a red leather jacket with gold trim pants in black and purple stripes with a print of a flame on the edge of the trousers and yellow belt. High black and yellow sneakers...  
— Hey, man, - casually said, - that I — Holt Hyde.  
\- Thanks, - had politely replied Mick.  
— This... the first is a weakling and a nerd, and I'm in the shack the main ringleader, — Holt winked red eye, - want girls, drugs, alcohol... I mean now... come to me. I have a couple of Chicks fucking know.  
— I will consider, - replied Mick.  
— Then the frets, — Holt got up and went to the door while was changed to Jackson.  
— Oh, and what am I doing? - Jackson nervously adjusted his glasses.  
— Anything terrible, I just met your second, — Mick reassured him, standing up and grabbing the remains of the rabbit from the table, pulling out breadbox bread and pulling out of refrigerator bacon and a bottle of red wine, - will help me get a knife and glass?  
— Very correct decision, — happy Jackson, who obviously felt uncomfortable.

\- Tomorrow will come and see that as a Yes, - Mick laid the supplies on the table, figured out where the toilet and bathroom. It turned out that everything is built around, no need to go anywhere.  
— Relaxing rest of the day.  
— You too, — and Jackson left the guest room.

And Mick took up the study cards.


	86. Borderlands

Mick had carefully studied the map. Now it has become brighter and filled with colored spots.

Closer from the AWFUL SINISTER HOUSE stretched a NIGHTMARISH FOREST.

And Mick began to suspect that tomorrow's adventure will start with him. But to think it this idea did not, because the door opened and in came Sol, with a pile of scary things.  
— What is it? — asked Mick, nodding to the brought stuff.  
— Protective amulets — willingly explained Sol, - tomorrow you will go to NIGHTMARE FOREST and it is a day full of miracles, and at night there is still trenchant. So — a rabbit's foot, dried chicken leg, Golden caviar, fern flower, magic mushroom solomonovy...  
— Are you sure about its title? - laughed Mick.  
— It is worth it to, as there is a strange type, which begins to make brains matter, — of-factly said to Saul, — and that strange bat.  
— And what in it of strange?  
— Depending on the light she turns to the old woman, the vampire, a cynical man with a knife in his hand...  
— Charming, — Mick smiled, — but I think I'll go to bed. Let?  
\- Of course, - and Sol left.

***

 

The night passed quietly, and in the morning after Breakfast, Mick went to Nightmare Forest


	87. The Story Of Bunny Blanc

Mick calmly walked through the woods, looking at trees, when suddenly his feet popping out the little white rabbit that has suddenly become a pretty blond in a black-and-white striped dress and white socks.

— Who are you? — vigilantly asked Mick.  
— Bunny Blanc, - provocatively said Bunny, showing small teeth.  
\- And who are you?  
— I'm a little rabbit,  
My dad is the one Krol,  
In Wonderland lives  
In clothes and with a clock  
He is on the ground.  
And one day his mother met,  
Her name was Alice.  
And they were so fun  
So famously ignited.  
And in norco a warm  
So many corners,  
And dad felt that there  
Mommy under the skirt.  
And after I was born...  
And the Pope fled,  
After all, moms at the white rabbit  
The child is not recognized!

 

— Yes, — said Mick, — curiouser and curiouser. And what Alice was doing, wandering through the rabbit hole. I've been wondering what she was doing?  
— My mother — the most beautiful — resentfully said Bunny Blanc, turning into rabbit, and disappeared in the bushes.


	88. Borderlands

Mick went on.  
The weather was warm.  
He was dressed in boots, jeans and a plaid shirt.  
He went and went.

In the meadows and glades were blooming marvellous flowers, fly over them colorful butterflies.  
The trees were slender, green and beautiful.  
And nothing betrayed the fact that the forest was turned to night.

Mick plunged into the thicket and came upon the cabin. The cabin door was opened, and in it someone was humming a simple melody.  
\- Hey! Is there anybody out there? - Mick knocked on the jamb.  
The song ceased, he heard a step on the threshold, rose the figure of a young girl.


	89. The Story Of Jane Bulit

— Hello! - said Mick, stunned by the sudden appearance of a dark-haired beauty with purple skin and red-blue knee-length dress.  
— Who are you? — asked the girl.  
\- My name is Mick Melloun actually has. I come from a Border Patrol.  
— I — Jane Bulit, - the girl looked at Mick`s a rather predatory look, as if wondering to eat not to eat.  
— I have no need, — said Mick, — I'm tasteless.  
— I'm adopted daughter of Dr. Doolittle, — said the girl, — and all the animals that are now around us are saying you're harmless.  
— Tell me about yourself, - Mick sat on a warm stone next to the hut and waited.

— I wore the ocean waves for many days and nights until he arrived on the misty island, where there were two doctors. One was Dr. Doolittle, and the second name was Moreau. But I was lucky. Doctor Dolittle took me under his wing, fed and watered, taught to the people. Animals and the jungle, and after we moved out of Africa and settled there. It was my new fun life. I ran in the jungle, made friends with the animals and understand that we are not equal. Language I animals understand perfectly and to live in the jungle for me so familiar. But childhood ended, my dad left the class abruptly gaffer. Now translate the dragon language, for such he was still not used to it. I settled down in this forest. Winter sheep I in the field grazing. And in the summer I weed everywhere and collect the poachers trap snare.Mango put, his only love, and the rest just spit.

\- Yeah, - said Mick, who is measuring it, Jane was just building, — what is there to be feared?  
— And that's well, - replied Jane, - the forest — just lovely. No problem, I do not see here.  
— Well then good luck, - Mick rose from the stone, and went on.


	90. Borderlands

Mick walked, walked, walked and walked... in the dark.

And when he found himself in this darkness, he who jumped, humming and grunting.  
Mick grabbed the unknown and tried to pull out of myself.  
But the stranger is very painful stab to the left shoulder Mick sharp claws, and the other paw was trying to hit Mick`s in the face.  
But Mick is such a joke didn't love, so after a long and protracted struggle, he managed to pin down the unknown to the ground and freed from the tenacious grip.

In the darkness nothing was visible.  
So Mick lit her hand on fire and held up the strange creature.

This was the Golden-haired girl with very sharp claws and teeth..  
Seeing the fire, she growled.


	91. The story of Claudia, Claude, Claudine and Choline Wolf

— Get fire! - growled the girl. She was dressed in a red and gold dress, torn in places.  
\- Take away, if you tell me who you are, - agreed Mick  
— I — Claudia Wolf. I come from a family of werewolves, and you're dead, - she roared, - because my sisters and brothers now racing here, attracted by the smell of fresh blood.

And accurately.  
Mick had no time to react as he was attacked from all sides. Grabbed by hands and feet and dragged him into the dark place.

\- He showed me the fire! — angrily said the Golden-haired girl.  
— ARRR! — was her answer.  
— Now what are we going to do with it? — said a male voice, - I offer him to break, and then eat them.  
— Good idea, — has supported the young girl's voice. - Let's get started. Claudine, you go.  
\- Hey! Look here, - cried Mick, - I have not.  
\- Why not? - asked the voice, and in sight of Mick`s moved a young guy with fangs.  
— I'm from Border Patrol ...  
— And we don't care. We are hungry — calmly said the man, and, rushing forward, plunged their fangs Mick`s in the chest.  
Mick grabbed his protruding ears and sharply pulled in different directions.  
— Oooo! — screamed the guy, — he tore off my ears! Together swooped down!  
And the whole company pounced on Mick`s.

But Mick did not want to just die. He hardened fighting these mutts, despite the claws and teeth. Blood, flesh flying scraps. The forces were unequal, but at some point, Mick felt that weakens the grip of the werewolf, and then they like threw. Mick knelt, and then rose to his feet. He lit the light and inspected myself. The whole ragged, bitten, covered in blood. The left wrist is all cut up, my right shoulder too. Breast huge gaping wound, from which gushes blood.

— My God! Well, that is what they did to you! - in the field of view Mick`s there were two gargoyles  
— Guys, what are you doing here? — asked Mick, staggering from weakness.  
— Saving you, - replied Rochelle, — the werewolves... they're so crazy.  
\- Yeah, - Mick gasped and lost consciousness.


	92. Borderlands

— Where am I? - Mick opened his eyes.  
— We have, - in sight of Mick`s got a girlfriend-gargoyle, - we're bandaged. But we're going, and you will sit two girls — cats. Catherine de Meow and Catty Noir.  
— And they won't eat me?  
— No. They good — girl, — gargoyle leaned over and kissed Mick`s on the cheek — we look after you.  
\- Thank you, - Mick closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	93. History of Catherine de Meow and Catty Noir

Mick opened his eyes from an unusual sweet singing.  
Mesmerizing tune rose and then fell, Recalling the fountain.  
— How beautiful, - whispered Mick.  
The singing ceased.

— Oh, you're awake? — to the box and Mick`s ran up a white girl with cat ears. — and you really, werewolves bitten?  
\- Right, - confirmed Mick.  
— Then you will become a werewolf, — said black cat-girl, quietly approaching from the darkness.  
\- Well, I'm a werewolf or not, I don't know, but tell me about yourself, — asked Mick.  
— What do you say? — I'm thinking white, you know...  
I was born in Scharija,  
This is the seamy side of Paris.  
The artist I  
And my family  
Entirely werewolves  
Cat.  
And we love the milk a little.  
And butterflies to drive  
And in the spring a song to yell.

 

— Succinctly and clearly, - smiled Mick. Tried to get up, but pain shot through his chest so that Mick's eyes darkened.  
— You lay, - said the second and sweetly purred:  
I'm on the stage, star and hero  
Meow is so sweet not my first time.  
Sleep my patrol,  
Sleep, no pain,  
Sweetly sleep,  
Get well soon.  
Cat I was born,  
And the stage went up.  
My mommy cat and daddy people  
And I catch butterflies and midges.  
Drink milk and sleep warm.  
That black cat I know for myself.  
Meow.

 

Thank you, - Mick whispered and fell asleep.


End file.
